


This Means War, Potter!

by lyraonyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, M/M, Prank Wars, Professor Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyraonyx/pseuds/lyraonyx
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 26
Kudos: 181
Collections: Cauldron Collection! A Discord Snarry Server Anniversary Celebration!





	This Means War, Potter!

Severus brings out the big guns trying to get Professor Potter to stop playing pranks in his lab. It backfires spectacularly, but nobody seems to mind. Except Ron and Hermione, of course.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOC6-bQ9kpDNDs84FYiXvSNjB1J2s4s6pVgSgDA1oqJ555qpZk5kmALdf4jdCv0jw?key=ZndOTWJOUlRCRWpfSWhhT0tvQ2xIQTg5NXJnam5R&source=ctrlq.org)

Full size image on flickr: [This Means War, Potter!](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141843489@N07/49502180046/in/photostream)


End file.
